


Evergreen

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Nature, Nature Magic, No Angst, Nymphs & Dryads, Slice of Life, acorns should have their own tag in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: Minseok is starting anew in a little town in the middle of a valley full of oaks.New life, job, house... the real estate agent should have mentioned the oak in the backyard, though. And the dryad living in it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 71
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	1. Ignorant human

**Author's Note:**

> this is prompt #14 for SnowSpark fest 2019
> 
> I'll try to be brief, but don't count too much on it.
> 
> To the mods; Thank you lots. You all made an incredible job with this fest, and above all, you were really helpful and kind to me. I'm beyond happy to participate in this fest.
> 
> To 🍋 : Without you, this fic wouldn't be the same. Thank you so much.
> 
> To my prompter; You might be unaware, but your prompt is special to me, I'm really glad that you submitted it. Dryads are born in oaks (and other trees, but mainly oaks) to protect said trees and the forests where they live. I come from a place where oaks hold great cultural significance, they are part of many traditions, songs, poems, legends... it's a tree for Kings and heroes. So you can imagine that when I saw your prompt I had to write it, I fact some of the things that take place in this little fic are taken slightly from my culture. I don't know what you expected to get from it, but I really hope that this is, at least, a nice reading. Lots of love from the land were oaks are called carballos.
> 
> PS; In case someone is wondering, acorns are edible. You'll have to remove their elastic shell and leech them before even attempting to cook them or you'll get sick, but they are edible.

The wind disheveled his soft brown hair as softly as a caress, while the feeble morning sunlight heated his cold skin.

Autumn came conquering everything under its touch, leaving far behind any trace of summer’s orange sunsets and warm breezes. The trees are starting to show their first copper and brown leaves. Only a few evergreen ones resist. Minseok loves this new routine of his. This every morning bike stroll to the middle school where he teaches feels revitalizing. The fresh air, the smell of trees.

The river flows alongside him, unbothered and unrestrained. It feeds the other riverbank where farms and vegetable plantations live side by side. It's a small town southwest Seoul, exactly in the middle of nowhere. In a valley full of oaks.

Not so long ago he used to live in Seoul, the famous and ever-changing capital. He used to teach at one of the most prestigious middle schools in the country, but, at some point, Minseok decided that it wasn't a life for him. He didn’t hate the city, Seoul is full of opportunities, things to see, and places to go. But the frenetic lifestyle, the overpopulation, and the school were he worked weren’t’ made for him. He had always enjoyed simple things. Easy things. Little things.

Two months ago he asked to be transferred, and the moment he saw this little village request he couldn’t say no. At first, the transition was a little shocking, being used to a very strict middle school the leisurely ways of this one felt weird but it also soothed him. Math teachers aren't usually the most appreciated ones, but Minseok is happy to say that after two months he has gathered the sympathy of most of his students. Not to mention the two love letters he had received this last month. Inappropriate, but very flattering.

He had bought himself a house. An aspiration he had back in Seoul, but, due to the high prices, one he couldn't fulfill.

The little white house had two floors. On the first, the living room and the open kitchen occupied most of the space, alongside a tiny pantry and some other storage space. Upstairs two bedrooms — one of them now used as an office — and the bathroom. Not a luxury place at all, but Minseok had always been more of a practical guy, big luxuries don't fit him well.

When he arrived, the house was a complete mess, he had to clean every single corner of his new place. From the creaky wooden floors to the spider web covered ceilings, also he decided to paint the walls and varnish the floors while at it. It supposed a lot of extra work, but once it was finished it felt a lot more like home.

What surprised Minseok greatly was the fact that his real estate agent forgot to tell him something about his new property. He had a backyard. And not a normal backyard. The first time he saw it he swore that he had entered a jungle, vines, bushes, trees, and flowers, overgrown and everywhere. And among them all, a magnificent oak. The imposing and old looking tree had his roots standing in and out of the ground like a river flows, paradise-green leaves covering the branches, long and intricate as if they were trying to reach the sky. Numerous acorns hanged from them or were already scattered on the grass, moss hugged its brown and sturdy trunk. It made a huge impression on Minseok, who told his gardener to not touch a single leaf from it. He liked it like that, unkempt, wild.

He arrived at school as punctual as always, leaving his bike among some others. He reached the teacher’s lounge on the second floor not long after. Junmyeon offered him a cup of coffee like every other morning, with his usual charming smile.

“Good morning” - he said pouring some of the dark liquid on Minseok’s mug. “You have first period today?”

“Yes” - Minseok answered already sipping from the mug. “I have to return some tests, they are going to love it.” They both laughed amicably. Teachers humor.

“Did you have any sleep tonight? Is your acorn problem persisting?” - Junmyeon asked tilting his head.

Minseok rolled his eyes displeased. “So far, still the same. I asked my gardener to check my backyard but he found nothing.” - Minseok answered sounding gloomy.

“I’m starting to think that you have a spirit living in that tree. Maybe you have infuriated him.” - Junmyeon joked. “Or maybe it’s a secret admirer” - he guessed again wiggling his eyebrows over the thick frame of his glasses.

“What kind of secret admirer throws acorns at my windows every night?” - Minseok asked fed up with the idea.

“A vegan admirer?” - Junmyeon roared with laughter at his own silly joke. Watching him cackle like crazy made Minseok wonder why he is always receiving love letters from students. There is not a single week where the history teacher doesn’t have at least one. Minseok can’t blame the students, though. But if they were to hear the puns he makes at the teacher’s lounge, they’ll reconsider their love.

Minseok left the teacher’s lounge, without even trying to stop Junmyeon from laughing. He has a first-period class today, and that it’s already hard enough. All his students want is to go back to bed instead of thinking about equations and numbers. Today, Minseok can agree to that.

  
  
  


After another long day at school, Minseok drove his bike to his favorite place in town. He had discovered the little cafeteria as soon as he arrived, and decided to make it its trustworthy place for a cup of coffee. Plus, he soon had befriended the owner and its barista. Kyungsoo and Jongin form an amazing duo where the line between business and friendship is really blurry. Finishing a long day of work here, at The Lost Planet, always makes Minseok happy.

“Our favorite customer!” — Jongin said as soon as Minseok entered, receiving him with his usual warm smile and his bear-shaped apron. — “The usual?”

Minseok simply nodded while sitting at his favorite table by the window. The place is cozy and has that college cafeteria atmosphere where everything is mismatched, from the chairs to the cups, even Kyungsoo’s potted plants. But it doesn’t matter, it’s still adorable and makes you feel at home. A minute or two before Jongin placed a green cup at the table in front of Minseok, sitting right beside him. The place is usually empty at this hour, and the barista loves to chat.

“How is my favorite math teacher today?” — he asked 

“Tired” — Minseok sipped his coffee. Delicious. “I woke up in the middle of the night again.”

“Don’t tell me. An acorn again.” — Jongin chuckled. “Are you sure isn’t one of your students pulling a prank on you?”

“They’ll have to jump a wall and get across a few bushes for that.” 

“Maybe it’s a secret admirer” — Jongin moved his eyebrows funnily, making Minseok blush a little with the idea. “Instead of love letters sending you love acorns.”

“Not you too” - Minseok rolled his eyes with a little smile betraying him. “Junmyeon said the same thing.”

“I don’t think love acorns are a thing.” — Kyungsoo interrupted them.

“Boss, we are trying to solve a mystery here.” — Jongin whined playfully.

“I have another one for you, Nini. Why are all those cups on the counter instead of in the dishwasher?” — the small man pointed at some used cups left unattended by the handsome barista.

Jongin groaned. “Buzzkill” — leaving for the counter to actually do his job.

“That soft spot of yours is getting bigger and bigger every day, Soo.” — Minseok said chuckling.

“What soft spot?” — Kyungsoo asked acting naively, while his round cheeks got a delicate pink hue.

After Minseok finished his daily visit to The Lost Planet, he left for home. His place is not far from the cafeteria, but it’s his favorite part of the way, to get there he needs to cross between some rice fields through a narrow farm road. The way the sun shimmers on the damp soil of the rice fields feels mesmerizing and soothing to Minseok. That and the sight of the crown of the oak peeking over his white house feels deeply gratifying for him. It’s always the little things and sights. 

Like an attentive and very silent friend, Minseok has the feeling that the oak listens to him. That it is alive in more ways than a simple tree. That there is something different between the oak at his backyard and the rest of the oaks at the valley. As if he has a piece of wonder at his backyard.

But that is just impossible. A tree is just a tree. There are no ancient spirits haunting him and his house like Junmyeon guessed. Minseok should be looking for some naughty squirrels living on his oak instead of fantasizing about the tree. The more he thinks about it, the funnier the idea feels.

“Are you a sacred oak of the valley protected by an ancient spirit?” - Minseok asked to the three. Without expecting any kind of answer. Obviously.

But he got one.

“He is.”

Minseok’s eyes went wild. Absolutely wild. He was even afraid that they would fall from its rightful place. Even so, he turned around to find the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon. As shocked as he was. 

A man, just a tad taller than him. He looked like his age, but everything about him felt ancient. Not the grandfather sort of ancient. Ancient like he had been roaming this valley for centuries. The feeling you would have facing a god.  Brown chocolate hair and a pair of deep brown eyes with a glist of green. A sparkle. A single golden earring hanging from his right ear, with a golden acorn at its lowest part. He wasn’t naked, nor dressed. His body was covered in leaves and moss forming his clothes, just like the oak, only his shoulders and arms were uncovered showing a glimpse of his skin under the light of the setting sun.

“Who are you?” — Minseok doesn’t know how he managed to articulate something out of his mouth.

The man raised an eyebrow. “You just said it yourself. I’m Jongdae, a dryad, protector of this oak.”

Junmyeon's wild guess was right. Minseok was happy that they didn’t make a bet. “I’m… I’m Minseok” — he managed to say. He couldn’t stop looking at Jongdae.

“I know” — Jongdae nodded while talking. If he was serious, or wary Minseok couldn’t tell, his upward lips made him look like he was smiling. “You moved here months ago.”

“Wait” — Minseok’s blood started running again, making his brain function after the initial shock. “Have you been throwing acorns at my window?”

“Of course” — Jongdae answered right again, with a slight affront showing on his face.

“What do you mean ‘of course’ you have been doing it on purpose?” — Minseok asked getting a little angry.

“Well, it’s what you deserve. You have been living under our protection for two months yet you haven’t offered a single oblation or gift.” — Jongdae answered pointing at him and at the tree.

Minseok huffed. Now he was confused, shocked and a little curious. Just a little. “I didn’t know I should offer anything.”

“That’s your problem, not ours.”

“What are you and the tree exactly doing for me or the house?” — Minseok asked.

“Well, since you ask. Everything you plant here will be fruitful and evergreen, your house is protected against malicious entities, fire, and has the forest's blessing.” — Jongdae answered with a little know-it-all tone.

“What is the forest’s blessing?” — Minseok was impressed, but he couldn’t show it to the proud dryad.  _ Damn, I hope they don’t require a virgin sacrifice or something like that. _

Jongdae sighed. He couldn’t believe that he had to explain this, humans are so ignorant. “You can’t get lost inside the forest, it will always protect you. And you can interact with other forest beings even when they are trying to disguise themselves such as fairies, spirits, ents…”

Minseok looked at Jongdae agape and after that to the tree, not being able to hide his amazement anymore. The real estate agent should’ve mentioned this. “What should I offer as a gift?”

Jongdae’s lips turned into a satisfied smile. Minseok knew right there that he won’t ever forget that first smile from the dryad.


	2. Do dryads know how to ride a bike?

“I don’t want to” - Jongdae whined loudly.

Minseok was starting to get exasperated by the dryad’s complaints. “Then you aren’t coming.”

“ But I will get bored.”

Minseok sighed. “Then, get your feet into the shoes.”

“No” - Jongdae crossed his arms over the chest. “They are ugly. And I can’t feel the oak’s roots if my feet are covered.”

Minseok exhaled, really tired of this conversation, again. The teacher had been informed about the whole shoes and roots topic, Jongdae had been pretty clear about it. No shoes, at all. But the dryad also wants to see the town, not that he can’t do it by himself, but he wants company. 

Minseok can’t blame him, after years and years of living alone at that oak, Jongdae wanted conversation.

But Minseok can already hear Kyungsoo yelling at Jongdae for entering The Lost Planet without shoes. To be fair, Minseok obtained one victory during these days, it had been hard convincing Jongdae to leave his suit made of leaves and moss to wear something more human, the suit was flattering to the sight, but not appropriate for human minds. Plus, the greenish oversized sweater fits Jongdae really well, complimenting his skin tone and eyes nicely. And even if the dryad had complained about it, Minseok knows that he likes it.

It’s not the only thing Minseok has discovered about the dryad. Oversized sweaters, fruits, and anything made with acorn flour suit his tastes. And of course, Jongdae is very vocal about his distastes. At the top of the list, you can find shoes, but also cars, thunders and a certain raccoon that scratches his oak every night.

“Jongdae, people wear shoes.” - was Minseok’s last attempt. 

“Luckily for everyone I’m not people” - he gave Minseok one of those big grins. 

Minseok rolled his eyes dramatically, throwing the shoes to the ground. “Whatever. Kyungsoo is going to kick us out.”

Even if the dryad is stubborn and makes a thousand of questions every time they talk, Minseok is really fond of him. He can’t complain. Having someone to greet you when you get home is a blessing. An endearing blessing. Jongdae had claimed the couch in the living room as his official bed the evening they met. And Minseok doesn’t know how to say no when the dryad smiles so eagerly. Instead, Minseok gave him blankets and pillows for him to be more comfortable. Jongdae smiled even brighter.

His unexpected housemate is always explaining to him everything Minseok doesn’t know about the world. How dryads, fairies, and nymphs shaped the forests and rivers. How the valley used to home plenty of dryads time ago but now they are less. The difference between an oak dryad and any other type of dryad. Anything Minseok could imagine, any question he couldn’t fathom, Jongdae has the answer. In just two weeks they had time to ask each other a myriad of questions.

“What do dryads do exactly?” - Minseok asked curiously one night. “You told me about the blessing and your powers but…”

“Well, then I told you everything” - Jongdae answered happily.

“That’s it?” - Minseok asked again confused. “You just… lay around on your oak for centuries and bless people?”

“No, not just people” - Jongdae replied with an offended tone. “I only bless those that protect my oak. Like you.”

“How did I protect your oak exactly?”

“Well, every other human that has lived here had tried to chop branches or my entire tree, so seeing you so delightfully surprised was a nice change.” - the dryad explained.

“Good to know” - Minseok answered with a soft smile spreading over his face. “But then… you do nothing besides that?”

“Exactly” - Jongdae nodded with his head.

“You sound awfully proud for someone that had just admitted being a lazy ass” - Minseok chuckled.

“Not my fault that you got to be a human and not a deity of the forest” 

Entire evenings spent like that, only between them and their long talks about humanity, deities and soft bickering. Maybe the couch is Jongdae’s bed, but from time to time they talk until so late in the night that Minseok doesn’t have an excuse to go upstairs. His bed empty, the couch big enough for a human and a dryad warmly snuggled between blankets and pillows.

  
  


Not long after they arrived at Kyungsoo’s cafeteria. To say that Minseok was terrified about Jongdae interacting in a public space with two of his friends was an understatement.

“Minseokkie!...” - Jongin greeted him but he fell silent after seeing Jongdae entering with him. Barefoot. “Why is your friend barefoot?”

“Don’t ask…” 

“I can’t feel my oak’s roots if I wear those ugly things you call shoes.” - Jongdae answered nonchalantly.

Jongin looked at Minseok. Shock showing on his dark brown eyes. It was actually cute seeing Jongin so concerned. “Is he on a sect?”

“I’m a dryad.”

“He is a dryad.”

Jongin now looked at Jongdae and Minseok like the two of them were crazy. “Are you okay, Minseok?” - he asked really concerned.

“Do you remember the acorns that kept falling on my windows?” - Minseok asked obtaining a nod instantly from Jongin. “It was him.”

“What’s that bitter smell?” - Jongdae asked sniffing the store around.

“Coffee” - Jongin answered with a smile but clearly confused. “Minseok, my dear, have you hit your head?” 

“No.” - Minseok sighed. “He is really a dryad. I know it’s hard to believe, but he is.”

“Who is a dryad?” - Kyungsoo asked out of blue. He came out of the office at the back when he heard Minseok’s voice.

“Jongdae” - Minseok answered pointing at the dryad. “By the way, Dae, these are Jongin and Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you. May the forest bless you.” - Jongdae greeted them. “Can I try coffee whatever it is?” - he asked.

“Is he on a sect?” - Kyungsoo asked wearing the same concern as Jongin.

“ Jongdae” - Minseok tired of the back and forth conversation demanded the dryad’s attention. “Could you please demonstrate that you are a dryad?”

“My powers aren’t an amusement for humans, Minseok.” - he answered a hint of annoyance.

“I’ll buy you a coffee if you do it.”

“Okay” - Jongdae looked around the store, searching for something he could do to prove to those two foolish humans that he wasn’t like them. He found a jade photos on a yellow ceramic container on the verge of dying. The green glimmer inside his dark eyes intensified while the plant grew exuberant and greener than ever. “You should water her less during winter and autumn. Or you will kill her again.”

Kyungsoo looked at his plant, absolutely amazed, he had thought that his plant death was unstoppable. His round eyes shocked, not entirely processing what he had just seen. Meanwhile, Jongin couldn’t stop laughing from nervousness. Nor Minseok or Jongdae understood a single overly excited sound that came from Jongin’s mouth.

After that, Jongdae had to answer question after question. Many of them already asked by Minseok, but Jongdae was eager to talk. Soon he also developed an affection for the cute barista and the clever cafeteria owner. At some point, between questions and discoverings, Jongin placed a green mug in front of Jongdae filled with coffee freshly made.

Jongdae made a disgusted face. “What is this?” 

“Coffee” - Minseok answered. “You wanted to try.”

“I did, but...” - he smelled the mug. “I’m not sure I’m gonna like it.”

“It’s a bit bitter at first. If you don’t like it I’ll order tea for you.” - Minseok tried to assure the dryad.

Jongdae nodded. The dryad was glad to have met such an understanding human. He put his lips on the hot steamy mug, taking a sip of the dark liquid. At first, it was exactly like Minseok had said. Bitter. But after the fluid had passed through his throat it wasn’t that bad. So Jongdae gulped the whole mug.

“Jongdae, you shouldn’t drink that fast.” - Minseok said, nervous, but it was too late. Jongdae had finished the whole thing.

“What is this feeling?” - Jongdae said putting a hand over his heart. He could feel every fiber of him accelerating. His sap reacting to the beverage. “I’m getting nervous.”

“That’s the caffeine, probably.” - Minseok bit his lower lip.  _ This wasn’t a good idea. _

“I feel like running” - Jongdae said out of nowhere. Suddenly, the green inside his eyes accentuated again. Just like when he saved Kyungsoo’s plant from certain death.

“I think caffeine isn’t making you any good” - Minseok said absolutely convinced. What was he supposed to do with an overcaffeinated dryad?

He had no time to answer himself before the next thought formed inside his mind acorns started falling from Jongdae. Literally from Jongdae like he had been carrying thousands of the brown oak fruit inside his pockets, well, to be fair, Minseok’s pants pockets.

“Jongdae” - Minseok said - “Stop with the acorns.”

“I can’t” - Jongdae said with a sorry voice. “My powers are acting without my consent.”

“You are never getting coffee again.”

Minseok had to call Kyungsoo and Jongin to help him gather the acorns that slowly flooded the cafeteria floor.

“Jongdae, stop already!” - Kyungsoo yelled at him.

“I can’t!” - Jongdae yelled back. And then his eyes went wild. “Oh, no. Minseok your house.”

“What about my house?” 

“Everything I feel...my tree feels it.”

“Don’t tell me my house is buried in acorns.”

That was exactly what Minseok found when they reached his little white house. They’ve left The Lost Planet hearing Kyungsoo furiously yelling at them. Minseok was suddenly happy that his house was in the outskirts, or Jongdae would’ve buried the entire town. The acorns were scattered everywhere forming a huge brown carpet. At this point in his life, Minseok was starting to develop some hate for the little brown things.

“I’m sorry” - Jongdae whispered.

“Not your fault. But you are never getting coffee again.”

“Granted”

Minseok looked at Jongdae, wearing sorry eyes and a concerned expression. The dryad might be proud and stubborn, and a little loud, but he was also kind, funny and the best listener and friend Minseok had in awhile. And It’s only been weeks since they met.

Minseok laughed. Simply laughed, there was nothing he could do about the mountain of acorns covering his house, so he had to options, be bitter about it or laugh.

Jongdae looked at Minseok in awe. He didn’t understand why the human was laughing so hard, but he liked the joyful expression on the other’s eyes. So much that he felt the same warmth inside as when he sunbathed under summer’s sun.

“Are you laughing at me?” - the dryad finally asked with a pout on his lips.

“No” - Minseok said with his voice still uneven. The dryad looked unfairly cute. “This kind of thing doesn’t happen, you know? This feels like we are on a fairytale.”

“More like a dryadtale.” - Jongdae replied, making Minseok laugh again.

“Fairies” - Minseok said rolling his eyes playfully. “Always taking credit”. Minseok walked towards his house, trying to find his bike that was submerged between all the acorns. “Do you think that you would be able to make the acorns disappear at some point?”

“Yes. Once I have calmed down.” - Jongdae was still feeling his powers doing funny things inside his body. 

“Then, let’s do some workout. You’ll get tired at some point and probably calmer.” - Minseok approached Jongdae with his blue bike. “Do you know how to ride a bike?”

Jongdae denied with his head. “Don’t we have bigger problems than that?” - he said pointing at the acorns.

Minseok shrugged. “There is nothing you can do about it right now. And I’m sure that if you overthink it, it will get worse.”

Jongdae smiled softly. The human had caught him. “I’ll teach you.” - Minseok kept saying signaling Jongdae to sit on the bike seat. “You know, this will be easier with shoes on.”

“Shut up or I’ll give you more acorns.” - Jongdae snapped back, sitting at the bike.

It was uncomfortable at first, the seat was too small and a little worn out probably from all the use Minseok gives to the bicycle. Also, unsteady, it made Jongdae feel unsure about his motor skills. But having Minseok at the back, making sure that he won’t fall was enough of a boost for him.  After a while, Jongdae was confident enough to give a small stroll at the road in front of Minseok’s house. He still has to learn how to brake or how to make a turn correctly, but he had made improvements. Minseok even joked about offering him and the oak a bike as an oblation. It made Jongdae giddy in better ways than caffeine.

Minseok was right, he had calmed. Focusing on another activity and the physical tiredness that was starting to show soothed his powers. Just with a snap, he made the acorns vanish, freeing the house from the brown fruit curse. Minseok laughed again like crazy and even celebrated the vanishing of the acorns. The sun had already set behind the mountains and the horizon, there was barely any light, but for Jongdae, the laughter and the happiness of his human was enough light.  Funny how similar the caffeine rush and the thought of calling Minseok his human felt inside Jongdae’s body. But it’s exactly what Minseok is, his human. His sap and green heart dashed in the same way than with the caffeine but with very different results. Jongdae preferred the second one, just a bolt of warmth, a flower blooming.

  
  


The next day, Minseok and Jongdae drove on the bike to The Lost Planet. Jongdae sitting on the back carefully grabbing Minseok’s chest. Minseok was starting to like that feeling. Not necessarily Jongdae touching or grabbing him, but knowing that Jongdae is there, alongside him, always present. A constant in his life.

Kyungsoo was still a little grumpy about the acorn incident, soon his hearty lips turned into a smile when he saw the potted purple hyacinth both of them carried.

Purple hyacinths mean “Please forgive me”. After swearing that he won’t drink coffee ever again, at least four times, Kyungsoo assured the dryad that he had been forgiven.


	3. Bellflower

Discovering little things about Jongdae is a new passion Minseok had been developing recently. He feels in awe every time the founds out something magical and fresh about the dryad. Even if Jongdae just looks at him like he had gone mad.  So far his favorite one is about Jongdae’s hair. About how it changes colors with the seasons as much as the trees do, his body is connected to the forest, and it obeys his laws. When they met it had a beautiful brown color, similar to the acorns, now it's gradually becoming darker, winter will make his hair become completely black. They are in the last days of autumn, but Minseok can already guess that black will suit Jongdae perfectly. 

Jongdae had found some human passions too. He loves to read, from books and magazines to Minseok’s students’ assignments. At first, he didn’t understand a single thing but having Minseok explaining all those complicated numbers made maths feel like a game. Minseok always has time to explain a certain problem to the dryad. 

Minseok had also discovered that Jongdae doesn’t like the sound of cars, or the pollution they leave behind. He doesn’t hate them as much as he hates shoes, but almost. Jongdae had stated several times that he prefers Minseok’s bike, the dryad had been practicing so much that now he can ride it alone without Minseok having to watch over him. Even though, Jongdae doesn’t mind the attention.

One day, after school, Minseok arrived home to find the dryad peacefully sat at the oak, singing a delicate yet full of sentiment song. His voice, silvery and sweet, almost like hearing a cat purr, left Minseok speechless.

“Why are you singing to the plants?” - Minseok asked once Jongdae had finished.

“They are alive.” - Jongdae shrugged. “They feel too. Not in the same way you and I feel things, but they know when they are loved, and well attended.”

_ “They know when they are loved” _ stuck with Minseok. Did that mean that Jongdae knew about the feelings Minseok had been slowly developing? About how much his human heart had flourished since they met on Autumn? About how fast it beats every time Jongdae falls asleep with his head on his shoulder? 

He doesn’t want to wonder about it. He becomes giddy and a blushing mess every time he dares to think about it. Even Junmyeon had been remarking how happy and cheerful Minseok is lately, not that he wasn’t before, but the teacher looks and sounds in love. Maybe the delicate flower starting to bloom inside of his heart is more than friendship and admiration, more than wonder and endless questions. Maybe it’s love.

Minseok knew about Jongdae’s distaste for thunders and storms. But, one certain night, Minseok confirmed it first-hand. When Minseok noticed the extra weight on his bed he opened his eyes to find the dryad covering himself with his bedsheets from head to toes.

“Jongdae?” - Minseok asked still half asleep. “You can’t sleep?”

Jongdae didn’t answer, but his grip on the bed sheets increased when he heard thunder parting the night sky, it was really late, a storm had burst while they were asleep. Rain and thunder crashing against the earth, his windows trembling with the strong winds. Minseok placed a hand over Jongdae’s back, he was shivering.

The human couldn’t bear to watch the dryad in that state. Without a second thought, Minseok approached his own body to Jongdae, hugging him from the back. The dryad shifted his position to face Minseok, placing his head on the crook of his neck. There everything had Minseok’s scent, it made Jongdae felt safe.

“It’s okay” - Minseok whispered, tightening their hug. “It will end soon.” - Jongdae could feel the human’s voice making the skin over his throat vibrate, alongside his calm breathing. The most soothing place on Earth was on Minseok’s arms.

“I hate them.” - Jongdae whispered. His usually firm and loud voice transformed into a trembling thread. “Thunder land on the earth. They make branches and trees burn.”

“Nothing is going to happen, Jongdae.” - Minseok tried to calm the dryad. “Believe me, it’s just a storm.”

Minseok caressed Jongdae’s now black hair, making circles with his fingers across the strands. The dryad’s fresh smell scattering through his bed, leaving his imprint like he was actually sleeping in the middle of a forest surrounded by flowers. He could feel the dryad getting a little calmer after a while of being embraced, the shared warmth soothing both of them. Minseok wasn’t scared of the storm, or the thunder, but after Jongdae’s worried words he was scared of losing the dryad. Suddenly he glimpsed a future where Jongdae wouldn’t be around, filling every corner of his house with laughter and the essence of the forest. A greenless future.

“If something happens to you, Jongdae, tonight or any other stormy day, you have me. I’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae hummed as his only answer. It was probably the first time during his whole life that he felt secure during a storm. Protected. Loved. That last one was a dangerous thought to have between a dryad and a human, but he couldn’t help himself. Jongdae drowned on Minseok’s words and warm embrace, finally finding some rest after so many lonely stormy nights. Before falling asleep on Minseok’s arms, Jongdae wondered if the forest would give them their blessing, it was too soon to worry about that. He closed his eyes thinking only about Minseok, his gummy smile, his bad puns, and his soft voice whispering that everything will be alright. The human is always saying how much he loves Jongdae’s smell, like flowers, like trees, like life. Jongdae found out something that stormy night, Minseok smells like home. 

  
The next morning, Minseok found something too. A dryad completely sprawled over his bed with his arms over his head like a baby, deeply asleep even if the morning sunlight was hitting him directly over his eyes, making his dark eyelashes gleam. But more importantly, Minseok found out that if a flower was blooming, and rooting, inside his heart, it had to be no other than a bellflower.

An unwavering love.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The dryad remembers a time, long ago for a human, where the house beside his oak was inaccessible for him. Many human families had lived in this little white house, very different between them, and all of them left for different reasons. None of them made a single offering to the sacred tree. None of them cared about the forest, and Jongdae didn’t care about them either.  But his days soon started to feel dull, boring. Lonely. That’s why, in the first place, Jongdae decided to talk to the cat-eyed human, secondly, because he had looked sincerely happy when he discovered the oak at his backyard. Minseok was the first human that allowed him to enter the said house like he was another human. Like a friend. 

Jongdae’s days aren’t boring and repetitive anymore since he met Minseok. The teacher has his house full of books to read, a television - which is probably one of the most stupid yet entertaining things humans have created - and his friends are just as nice as he is. Jongdae has even made a human friend by his means. Well, mostly by his means.  Chanyeol is Minseok’s gardener. A funny lanky guy, really enthusiastic about plants, as much as Jongdae is. This means that every time Chanyeol passes by Minseok’s house to trim his backyard they end up tangled in some sort of green talk. Jongdae likes Chanyeol ways when he works, so much that he even asked Chanyeol to prune a few branches from his oak once. 

From time to time Jongdae likes to wear Minseok’s biggest clothes and walk to The Lost Planet alone, only for the pleasure of seeing Kyungsoo and Jongin. And for Kyungsoo’s pastries and tea, that is important too. He arrived at the cafeteria one of those days, not shocked to see Chanyeol and Jongin sitting at a table, easily chatting and talking over some coffee. 

“My favorite dryad.” - Jongin said when Jongdae entered the store. The warm waiter always has a sweet greeting for him.

“So, you two are friends?” - Jongdae asked looking at Chanyeol and Jongin.

“We went to school together. We have been friends since then.” - Jongin explains with a tender smile on his lips.

“This is a really small town. Everyone knows everyone.” - Chanyeol chuckled.

“Plus, we and Kyungsoo formed an amazing squad. Always late for the first period, getting detention hours…” - Jongin said with a hint of melancholy on his voice.

"Detention hours make bonds stronger. But I don’t really miss them.” - Chanyeol and Jongin laughed together. As easy as that Jongdae is drawn into a conversation, more like a reminiscing, of Jongin, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s youth days. Filled with anecdotes, some of them funny to the point where Jongdae laughs almost at the verge of crying, while others sounded rather stupidly dangerous for three fifteen-year-old boys.

Time flies while hearing the two friends talk. Even when Jongin has to step out of the conversation to attend someone and prepare beverages, Chanyeol keeps on talking with a wide smile spread over his face. They make Jongdae feel at ease. Their easy conversation and chill personalities make Jongdae feel like they really are his friends, not only Minseok’s. 

Jongdae had always thought that all humans were greedy and careless. A little stupid even. They have less time to live and wander the Earth than any fairy or dryad, yet they decide to waste their short time in worrying and fighting each other. But since he met Minseok his opinion has changed, not all humans are like that. For example, Jongin is a really dedicated human, sweet and caring with his friends and wouldn’t harm a fly. Or Chanyeol, he has so many passions and hobbies that he would need an entirely new life to talk about them. And of course, Minseok. The most charming smile on the human realm, and the fairy realm probably. With his curious cat eyes and heart-shaped face, he never takes more than he can give. and treats others just as he would want to be treated. Even if he can be sassy and a little fanatical about cleaning, Jongdae had never found a glimpse of malice within him. It makes Jongdae wonder if he had been wrong his entire life about humans or if he is just very lucky. He doesn’t remember seeing any magpies singing on his oak lately.

The afternoon turns into evening, thanks to the upcoming winter, the days darken sooner. Jongdae finds himself dazing out of the conversation to look outside the window just a second. A gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Jongin.

“He is late today” - he said softly with a frisky smile.

Jongdae looked at the human, blushing a little for being caught daydreaming. “What are you talking about?”

“Minseok, of course.” - Jongin sipped from his mug. “He should be already here.”

Jongdae nodded. “Maybe you should go fetch him instead of just waiting here.” - Jongin suggested acting naïvely.

The dryad wondered. Would it be right for him to do so? Would Minseok like the idea? Would the human get embarrassed about being seen with some weird barefooted guy? His train of thoughts got interrupted by Chanyeol’s deep voice.

“If you want to see him, just go.”

With a strong nod as if Chanyeol’s words had pushed him out of his seat, Jongdae left The Lost Planet behind. Jongin and Chanyeol looking at him with a knowing expression on their eyes, aware that they must’ve unleashed a wildfire.

“Let’s make a bet. Who will say it first?” - Chanyeol asked Jongin, barely containing a chuckle.

“Jongdae” - Jongin answered, confident of his answer. 

“A week of free coffee if I win and, I’ll trim your garden for free if you win?”

“We have a deal, Park.” - Jongin said, high-fiving Chanyeol to seal the deal.

  
  


Jongdae knows how to get to Minseok’s school. The teacher had explained it to him thousands of times in case the dryad needed something. But Jongdae would have preferred if the first time he adventured himself this far from his oak or the forest, he had some light along the way. The sudden sight of some uniformed young humans gave him some hints about his proximity to the building. He couldn’t be that far, he only needed to follow the noisy young humans. Following the path alongside the riverbank, filled with trees and flowers, made the experience easier for the dryad, he dislikes concrete environments, it makes him feel nauseating.

As a dryad, he is supposed to remain close to his tree in every moment. But boundaries are made to be broken, even when a slightly painful sensation was starting to grow inside of his chest.  Luckily for him, the amount of uniformed young humans kept increasing, and after a while, he found himself in front of the school building. Some of the kids noticed the absence of shoes on his feet, but Jongdae couldn’t care less about their chuckles. No, when he had spotted a certain teacher among other humans.  Minseok was absorbed into some conversation with a student, probably explaining or instructing him given Minseok’s expressions. 

It was the first time for Jongdae, seeing Minseok on his work environment, and it felt so right. A person so full of love, caring and dedicated could only be a teacher. Probably a good one.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” - a handsome human asked him out of the blue. His carefully styled hair and glasses screamed “teacher”.

“Oh” - Jongdae reacted. “I came to see Kim Minseok.”

“Jongdae!” - Minseok’s soft voice called for him, approaching both of them. “I wasn’t expecting you.” - Minseok said with a cheerful tone.

“So this is Jongdae” - the other teacher kept saying. “Nice to meet you. I’m Junmyeon.”

“The history teacher.” - Jongdae nodded.

“Exactly.” - Junmyeon nodded. “He is exactly as you described.” - Junmyeon said to Minseok with a funny undertone, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut up” - Minseok quickly commanded. “Jongdae, let’s leave.” 

“See you tomorrow!” - Junmyeon said singsonging. But it sounded like a threat.

“You talked to him about me?” - Jongdae asked once Junmyeon was gone. 

“Only a few things.” - Minseok explained. “He doesn’t know that you are a dryad.”

“What things?” - Jongdae wondered tilting his head.

Minseok sighed, defeated. “I told him… that you were... kinda handsome.”

“Kinda handsome?” - Jongdae mimicked a little offended, but the curvature of his lips betrayed him slowly.

“Well… I told him that you were super handsome. Is that better?” - Minseok confessed, blushing heavily.

“It is.” - Jongdae replied content. He could feel his green heart singing inside his chest. But Minseok doesn’t need to know that.

“By the way” - Minseok said while untying his bike. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you a little too far from the oak?” - he asked with genuine concern on his voice.  That’s a thing Jongdae loves about Minseok. One of many. He is always more concerned about others than about himself, like when his house was buried in acorns and all he could care about was Jongdae. Or that time Jongin spilled scalding coffee on his new shirt but all he wanted to know was if Jongin had burned himself or if the mug was broken.

“I’m starting to feel a little dizzy.” - Jongdae confessed. “But it was worth it.”

“Why is that?”

“I got to see a new Kim Minseok.” 

“A new Kim Minseok?” 

“I got to see you lecturing that young boy. A real teacher.” - Jongdae said with one of his flashing smiles.

Minseok laughed. “It’s just my work, Jongdae.”

The dryad denied with his head. “As I was watching you I thought that you must be a really good teacher. Your students might have you in high esteem.”

“That means a lot.” - Minseok confessed, already sitting on his bike. A blush crept over Minseok’s cheeks. “I’ve always wanted to be a teacher.”

“You taught a dryad some maths” - Jongdae shrugged. “You can’t be a bad teacher.”

Minseok laughed. “The student wasn’t bad either.”

Now it was Jongdae’s cheeks turn to blush. With a feeble smile on his naturally upturned lips, Jongdae confessed another thing that has been keeping inside his heart. “You are not only a good teacher. You are also a good human.” - Jongdae sat on the back of the bike after saying that. His arms hugged Minseok tightly while he waited for Minseok to start pedaling.

Thankfully, Minseok didn’t look back. Thankfully because Jongdae’s face looked like a mess. If he had looked back, though, he would’ve seen Jongdae’s tender smile spreading across his face as snow spreads over the valley in winter. Silently but steady. The pleased glint inside the dryad’s eyes had nothing to do with his powers or the streetlamp lights. It came from a warmer place.

Later, under his oak tree, he couldn’t stop feeling that stinging sensation inside, it made his heart beat faster but deeper. However, he didn’t want to stop feeling it, already addicted to it.  Jongdae had been alive for centuries. He had seen trees and entire forests grow and die, he had seen how the town they now live in started with just a few shacks by the riverbank centuries ago. He remembers fires and harvests, summers and winters. 

But he had never felt so alive as when riding on the back of Minseok’s bike with him.


	4. The Golden Acorn

Winter came erasing the crispy brown leaves from the ground, changing them for snow and sleet on the grass.

Jongdae’s hair changed too. No more brown locks adorning his head, just as Minseok had predicted, black fitted him really well. The coal tone his hair acquired with the cold gave him a more serious look, but also mysterious, enticing.  Probably it all had something to do with the fact that Jongdae had been behaving weirdly recently, Minseok had caught him collecting leaves and acorns from his oak. Every time Minseok asked what they were for Jongdae replied with some cryptic sentence. In the end, Minseok decided to let the dryad do his things, whatever they might be.

One lazy weekend afternoon, Minseok was focused on grading some of his student’s papers when Jongdae entered the room. It wasn’t weird for the dryad to be with Minseok while he worked, in fact, the dryad enjoys it, saying that this way he learns from human mistakes. Minseok always replies that he is just noisy.

What was definitely weird were Jongdae’s clothes. They reminded Minseok of the leaf and moss suit he wore when they met, Jongdae had never looked more like a dryad. Any of his clothes were Minseok’s, that was for sure.

The long cloak covering most of his figure look made of leaves. Oak leaves, with all shades of green. The rest of his body covered in a mixture of leather, velvet, and cotton. Brown, green, golden. Every detail on his clothing a reminiscence of acorns and oak leaves. It all hugged him perfectly as if his body was solely made with the purpose of being covered by leather and velvet. He was standing at the door of Minseok’s studio so proud and right. As always his golden earring hanging on his right ear, now it didn’t look like a mere accessory like it does when Jongdae wears Minseok’s oversized sweaters. Now it was a coherent part of an all. 

Now Minseok understood the secrecy and the leaf collecting. The cloak and atop of his head a tiara, a circle made of tangled branches, leaves and acorns adorning his coal-black hair. Just like the first time they saw each other, Minseok had the feeling that he was facing a god. A forest god.

Minseok stood up from his chair, unable to aver his eyes from Jongdae or his attire. “I feel like I’m heavily underdressed for the occasion.” - he said, remembering that he was already on his pajamas.

Jongdae chuckled. “That’s easy to fix.” - Jongdae handed Minseok another cloak just like the one he was wearing and another tiara. “I’ll wait while you change.”

“Are we going to some dryad party?” - Minseok wondered a little shocked yet excited.

Jongdae nodded. “I want to show you my world.”

Minseok changed clothes quickly. And when he showed up at the living room, Jongdae placed the cloak and the tiara on him. There was a time where Minseok would’ve feared going out at night to walk into the woods. But not know. No, when he has the forest’s blessing and Jongdae’s warm hand on his. Specially Jongdae’s hand.

They crossed Minseok’s backyard. saying goodbye to the oak and his little white house. With a brisk pace, they roamed the overgrown grass that separated the town and the forest. Oaks as tall and imposing as the sacred one at Minseok’s backyard welcomed them. They were at the doorstep of the forest, yet Minseok was already feeling that they weren’t entirely on his world.

“Without the cloak or the tiara, you wouldn’t be able to cross to the other side.” - Jongdae explained, trying to soothe the nervousness on Minseok’s eyes.

Minseok caressed the cloak on his shoulders. Funny how a bunch of leaves could feel so warm and soft. “You made these, right?” - he asked.

“Only yours” - Jongdae smiled softly. “I made mine a long time ago. Are you scared?”

Minseok denied with his head. “Not scared. Excited, nervous maybe, but not scared.”

Jongade tilted his head. The grasp over Minseok’s hand growing stronger. “Why is that?”

“I’m with you.” - Minseok simply said with a shy smile. “Nothing bad can happen to me in a forest while I’m with you.”

Jongade nodded, feeling his eyes heavier and his pulse slower. “Then, if you are ready, let’s cross.” - Jongdae’s eyes changed drastically there was no more deep brown on his irises, only green light. The oak in front of them moved its branches creating an arch with the tip of the branch touching the ground. From inside the arch, Minseok discerned figures moving around among trees and the sound of chattering, music, and water flowing.

“Ready?” - Jongdae asked with a shy smile. Minseok nodded, and Jongdae walked under the arch, guiding Minseok to the other side. To The Fairy Realm.

The forest didn’t change its tress or ways. But it felt completely different from Minseok’s eyes, it had turned its most vivid shade of green. Giant fireflies floated everywhere up in the arched ceiling of tree branches,  the moonlight bathing until the last remote corner. Nymphs swam and danced in the water, with such elegance than Minseok could only stand there, mesmerized by the beauty of their slim bodies covered with shining scales. Fairies from all sizes, dryads like Jongdae, gnomes, elves, dwarfs… every creature you’ve read about in fairytales was there. But they weren’t a tale, they were alive. Singing, dancing, eating, laughing together. It al oozed magic. And their enthusiastic expressions were contagious.

Minseok didn’t want to avert his eyes. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He was feeling the urge to register everything, until the very last second, to imprint every detail in his memory. But Jongdae’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Welcome” - Jongdae said flashing one of his sunshine smiles. He looked so at home. “Welcome to The Grasslands”

“The Grasslands?” - Minseok asked a little out.

“That’s how we call this part of the forest.” - Jongdae explained. “Every party and reunion of importance is hosted here.”

“And what party is this? This looks huge.”- Minseok asked.

“Today we celebrate The Giants March” - Jongdae answered eagerly. “You’ll understand its name soon, don’t worry.” - the dryad chuckled a little. “Well, where do you want to start? Food? Dancing? Chanting to the ancient gods?”

“Everything.” - Minseok replied with the biggest gummiest smile Jongdae has ever seen on him. “I want to try everything.”

Jongdae ran to please Minseok’s request. They started with the food, of course. The tastes, colors, and foods were completely alien to Minseok, even if a fairy or two assured him that he could eat almost those same things in the human world. It didn’t stop Minseok to try everything he could, though. Loaves of bread, fruits, pastries… anything that looked tasty. 

Music and dancing came forward. Jongade had to teach a few things to Minseok first, strongly holding him, their bodies really close. The excited way in which Jongdae explained everything about the dancing, and also about his world, encouraged Minseok. There was something contagious about how the dryad talked and laughed. When Minseok got the hang of the hectic pace, Jongdae decided to dance with him in the middle of the crowded plaza. It felt crazy, disorganized, but with more beauty than any human dance Minseok has ever seen. Fairies danced in the air, floating with their bug-like wings over their heads, while at the floor dryads, elves and dwarfs moved at the beat of the cheerful music. And a human.

Minseok shouldn’t be shy at this point in their relationship. He and the dryad had been closer than this a lot of times before, but there was something special about Jongdae’s eyes. About how he grabbed his hand or how he had gently placed his free hand on Minseok’s lower back. Everything around them was mute and nonsensical for Minseok, only the muffled sound of the music piercing their private bubble. How could he look anywhere else, even if the world around him was full of magic and wonder, if the most magical pair of eyes were looking straight at him? His feet were heavy, as much as his eyes. Minseok’s heartbeat was no longer intensified by the music, instead, he could feel his skin burn with an urge, a necessity he never had before. To caress every corner of Jongdae’s skin, even in those spots where it turns slightly greenish. To run his fingers across the dryad’s soft hair. To dive into the green gleam of his sharp eyes.

To tell Jongdae how much he loves him.

  
  


When the music stopped, their bubble popped and Jongdae was already leading him to another place in The Grasslands before Minseok could even react. But it was unstoppable at this point. Maybe it was the forest, or the magic in the ambiance, or the music. Or maybe it was Jongdae’s absolutely pleased smile. There was no way Minseok could stop now. There was no way his heart wouldn’t beat for the dryad.

Together they reached a balcony sculpted in the trunk of an ancient tree. It was flooded with other beings, gathered along the rails, peeking around, waiting. While they waited, Minseok repaired on something he had been witnessing for a while now. Two elves giving each other blessings. It has happened to Jongdae too, and he had answered every time with a slow and heartfelt nod.

“What is that about?” - Minseok asked, referring to the two elves.

Jongdae doubted a second or two and then answered. “I’ll tell you later.”

Minseok scoffed. “Aren’t you full of mysteries tonight?”

Jongdae chuckled. “You are about to uncover one, don’t worry.” - he explained while pointing to some trees. “Look there.”

Turns out that the name “The Giant’s March” was pretty accurate. The trees around them looked ancient as if they’ve been there forever, hiding in the depths of the forest. Their heavy roots moved, crumbling the soil around them with their immense force. They stood up, slowly walking out of the forest, immersing themselves in the dark night. 

“Why are they leaving?” - Minseok asked completely delighted by the sight.

“They migrate.” - Jongdae explained with a soft voice. “They leave this forest for warmer ones in the south every winter. They’ll be back in summer.”

“For The Giants Return?” - Minseok joked.

“Maybe we aren’t that good with names as we think we are.” - Jongdae laughed with Minseok joining him.

“I’m sure that’s another impressive party” - Minseok whispered, his eyes fixated on the meadow where more trees stood up from the ground.

“We can come again in the summer. If you want to” - the question wasn’t that hard, but for Jongdae it took all of his breath.

Minseok shifted his attention to see a flustered dryad standing by his side. It was adorable, and it made Minseok’s heart sing like a nightingale. “I would love to.”

Human and dryad stood there, watching over the meadow until the last tree disappeared across the forest. Under the fireflies’ golden light, Minseok leaned over Jongdae. His head resting over Jongdae’s shoulder 

“I’ve never seen anything so magical in my entire life.” - Minseok exhaled.

“And what about me? I’m a dryad!” - Jongdae whined.

Minseok laughed. “I used to think that I had an annoying squirrel living on my oak, throwing acorns at my windows every night.”

“Granted.”

Laughing at the unison everything seemed right in its place. A different voice startled both of them, that had to turn around to find some dryads and nymphs trying to approach Jongdae. More blessings. Minseok stood there, not really knowing what to do, trying not to been perceived as rude. Right beside Jongdae, looking at how the dryad received more blessings with a moved expression. Like the kind words were lifting a weight from his shoulders.

“Your Grace.” - when those words left Jongdae’s mouth Minseok could feel his own eyes going frantic.

Minseok lifted his head to look at the creature. It wasn’t human, nor a dryad or an elve. It had the torso and the face of a man, but the legs of a horse. A centaur, black as midnight, eyes gleaming purple and a golden crown atop of his head. His powerful aura was intimidating, he demanded respect without needing words.

“Jongdae” - a deep voice, as if the forest was talking, raised among the crowd. “It’s been a while since the last time we saw you. And when you do it you come back with a human.”

“I’m afraid I did, mighty Spirit.” - Jongdae bowed his head. Unconsciously Minseok mimicked Jongdae.

“Humans don’t take bows as seriously as we do, yet you are willing to trust this one.” - the centaur placed his glowing purple eyes on Minseok as he spoke. Minseok could feel his gaze on his skin.

“I would even trust my oak to this one, mighty Spirit.” - Jongdae replied. “My own life.”

The Spirit chuckled, apparently content with Jongdae’s boldness. “Good enough, it’s your choice.” - he made a swift sign and an elve gave Jongdae something Minseok couldn’t manage to see. “May the Forest bless you, oak dryad. And you, human.” - the Spirit left, with his court following him back to the festivities.

Minseok looked at Jongdae. He had a thousand questions about what had just happened, fighting to come out at the same time. In the end, Minseok couldn’t ask any, Jongdae grabbed his hand without exchanging a single word. The only sound came from their cloaks, rustling.  Minseok knew where they were headed, back to the human world. Still grabbing Jongdae’s hands Minseok looked back to the lights, to the dancing creatures and to the sounds of music and laughter. It all looked like a dream.

When they crossed the arch back into the human world, the tree moved again. The branch that served as a door again on its place, like nothing had happened. The meadow in front of them illuminated solely by the moonlight. A glimpse of the sacred oak and Minseok’s house in the distance. 

“Jongdae” - Minseok spoke before they went back home, freeing their hands. “What was that?”

Jongdae was piercing Minseok with his gaze. Not in a bad way, he clearly wanted to say something trapped inside his throat. “That was the Spirit of the Forest” - Jongdae explained. “It’s the most powerful being in our world. Like a King to us.”

Minseok nodded. “I guessed that. What were you talking about? What were all those blessings for?”

Jongdae averted his eyes from Minseok. The questioning look on the human was too much for his rampant heart. “I… there’s a tradition among us. One of many.”

“What tradition?”

“We bless each other when we commit to another forest being.” - Jongdae said with a heavy blush creeping over his high cheeks. “Or a human.”

Minseok felt the last three words hitting him right in the chest. “Jongdae…”

“We don’t take commitment or vows lightly between my people. And this kind of vow is meant to be made only one time, even if we can live forever.”- Jongdae approached Minseok slowly, every step he took synchronized with Minseok’s thundering heartbeat. The dryad took Minseok’s hand and placed on it the same object the Spirit of the Forest gave him minutes ago. “I’ve received many blessings tonight. That’s why I brought you there in the first place, the forest sees you as fit. But I already knew that you are the best human a dryad could’ve met. Minseok, my vow is for you if you want to hear it.”

Minseok opened his hand, Jongade gave him an earring. An exact copy of the one he wears all times. Even the tiny acorn hanging on it. “I’m listening.” - he managed to say, with a thread of a voice.

“As a dryad, I am bound to protect my sacred tree. Bound to the forest and its laws. I am the son of the valley, the meadows and the river that crosses it. But for you, my human, for you I would even forget the color of the leaves if you asked. A dryad vows for a lifetime, as much time as that might mean, and that’s what I want to give to you. My life and my time.” - Jongdae caressed Minseok’s cheek. The moonlight bathed the human’s brown locks and sharp eyes beautifully. Sometimes, when Minseok looks like this, Jongdae wonders if the human has a little fairy blood running through his veins.

There was no way that Minseok could know if he was supposed to talk. Minseok has always loved the little things. The little details that make things sparkle differently. Like the hopeful look on Jongdae’s eyes or the gleam in the golden earring in his hand under the pale light. That’s when he realized that actions could perfectly sum up all of the feelings he had been nurturing for a while now. 

When he grabbed Jongdae's cloak collar and kissed him the human swore that he heard the dryad humming into the kiss. Minseok’s emotions threatening to overflow him if he didn’t succumb to his desire .  The two smiles pressed together were enough of an explanation. Jongdae had no doubts that his vows had been accepted, Minseok had no doubts that his love had been returned.

When they broke the kiss everything they needed was there. The long chats at night, the little amazing discoverings, the tender laughs, the acorns on unusual places around the house, the bike rides at sunset… And the evergreen smiles on their faces. 


End file.
